Can't Help Ip
by damnperfect
Summary: Constantes peleas y competencias entre Rose Weasley & Scorpius Malfoy. ¿Sólo hay un paso del odio al amor? Descúbrelo.
1. Calzones ¿rosados?

**Luego de bastante tiempo decidí escribir mi propio fic. Sólo la empecé, no tengo planeado qué va a ocurrir -como me pasa con A Thousand Miles- pero con el tiempo y mientras voy escribiendo surgen nuevas ideas :) El primer capítulo es corto.. bastante corto, pero seguramente los próximos capítulos también sean de éste tamaño, sólo para poder actualizar más seguido (si es que puedo xD)**

**Los personajes son de J.K Rowling.**

Me encontraba huyendo del maldito engendro más conocido como Scorpius Malfoy. Los anchos pasillos de Hogwarts, para mi suerte, se hallaban vacíos ya que todos se encontraban en el Gran Salón almorzando, excepto yo. Yo, que estaba empapada de zumo que acababa de lanzarme encima nada más ni nada menos que Scorpius. ¿Qué tiene contra mí ese chico? No lo sé, pero no lo soporto, lo odio. Me hace la vida imposible, siempre encuentra algo para arruinarme el día con sus bromas pesadas y que sólo a él le causa gracia. Lo que más rabia me da es que Albus se encuentre todo el día con él y no me ayude. Se supone que entre primos deben cuidarse entre sí, ¿no? Pues creo que la compañía de Scorpius le estaba atrofiando el cerebro, y, verdaderamente, no lo culpo de las consecuencias que sufre con esa lámpara humana. ¿Por qué lámpara humana? Es simple, sólo tienes que mirarle el cabello a 'Scor' y te puede dejar ciega, te lo aseguro.

Sólo oía los golpes que provocaban mis zapatos mientras daba grandes zancadas hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. No podía creer que mi mejor amiga, Marine, estuviera enamorada de él, ¿qué podría verle? No lo sé, sólo tiene unos lindos ojos verdes, pero el resto.. ¡ni siquiera buen carácter tiene!

Entré al lugar en el que me sentía más segura, a la cálida y acogedora sala completamente vacía. Banderines rojos y dorados con la insignia de nuestra casa colgaban por doquier en la templada habitación. Pisé una de las acolchadas alfombras que había en el lugar y estaba por subir a mi habitación cuando advertí que alguien estaba entrando a la sala.

- ¡Rose, te he estado buscando! ¿Qué rayos ha ocurrido? -exclamó alguien detrás de mí. Giré y me encontré a la castaña de ojos miel. Las llamas de la hoguera hacían que su cabello luciera de un tono rojizo, aún más rojizo que el mío.

- Marine –dije sin sorprenderme y señalé mi capa mojada. – Tu novio –agregué rodando los ojos.

- ¿Mi lindo Scor otra vez? –preguntó con sus manos sobre su pecho y ojos soñadores. La fulminé con la mirada. – Quiero decir, ¿el maldito Scor otra vez? –Se retractó frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos. Le sonreí y me quité la capa para luego apuntarla con la varita y secarla.

- Si, esa cosa.. –contesté sentándome en el mullido sillón que se encontraba frente a la chimenea que emanaba ondas de calor, matando así al frío que se colaba por los cristales junto a algunos rayos grises del cielo. – Prometo que me vengaré –dije, aunque estaba hablándome más a mi misma que a Marine. Ella sólo me miró con cara de desaprobación. – No será tan grave, prometo eso también –accedí aburrida y le sonreí burlonamente.

- Gracias, creo –dijo confundida y luego rió. Ella desde la primera vez que su mirada se había cruzado con la arrogancia pura en los ojos de Scorpius estaba enamorada de él. Mejor dicho, desde primer año. Ella es también la que siempre arruina mis planes malignos contra el Slytherin que hace de mi vida algo imposible. Procuro no decirle lo que pretendo hacerle a Scorpius.. pero Marine de algún u otro modo logra descubrirme sin que yo abra la boca siquiera. Aún así, aunque siempre echara todo a perder, la adoraba. Era amigable y leal, eso por descontado.

- Créeme que no te entiendo, Marine.. ¿Qué te gusta de ese chico? –Formulé una vez más esa pregunta. A ella no le gustaba, en realidad, odiaba que siempre le dijera lo mismo pero es que a nadie le puede caber en la cabeza que a una dulce chica le guste un muchacho totalmente opuesto a ella. ¡Scorpius no tenía corazón! Marine, como yo hacía muchas veces con ella, me escrutó con la mirada. – Sus ojos, su cabello y.. ¿su forma de ser? –Repetí la respuesta que ella siempre me daba, aunque con eso sólo me dejaba aún más confundida.

- Yo a ti no te digo nada sobre ya sabes quién.. –contestó con una sonrisa de suficiencia. De acuerdo, Thomas, el chico que me gustaba hace unos cuantos años, no era ninguna joya pero a mí me trataba bien. Su cabello cobre y despeinado.. esos ojos verdes, su sonrisa.. ¡era perfecto! Al menos para mí.

- ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta, si? –pregunté para cambiar de tema incorporándome del sofá. Caminé deprisa hacia la puerta de salida de la sala común y miré hacia atrás pues no oí que Marine se haya levantado. Efectivamente, seguía allí en el sillón cruzada de piernas y brazos, con su cabello lacio cayéndole sobre sus hombros. - ¿No vienes?

- No. Prefiero estar aquí que ver la estúpida cara de Scorpius por allí –dijo haciendo cita a lo que le había contestado yo unos días atrás cuando ella me había invitado a una caminata. Le saqué la lengua arrugando la nariz y salí de la sala.

Al deslizarse el gran muro de piedra que teníamos como puerta, advertí que el almuerzo ya debía de haber terminado pues varios alumnos ya rondaban por allí. Oí un gran murmuro a lo lejos, varias personas riéndose. Decidí ir a ver de qué se trataba, no es que fuera cotilla sólo que estaba aburrida. Caminé lentamente hacia el lugar de donde provenían las carcajadas y me topé con un grupo de alumnos de varias casas que se estaban dispersando, la diversión ya había pasado.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? –pregunté a uno de los chicos que se encontraba allí.

- Malfoy –dijo entre risas, tomándose su estómago. Yo sonreí divertida sin entender de qué hablaba pero el chico no paraba de carcajear. -, alguien le quitó los pantalones y tenía unos bóxers rosas –Lo miré boquiabierta. ¡Me lo había perdido! Pero.. ¿quién le había hecho eso? Lo averiguaría… para agradecérselo, por supuesto.

- Gracias –murmuré cuando divisé a Albus a lo lejos. Corrí hacia él y lo tomé por el hombro.

- Que eres chismosa, ¿eh? –dijo girándose y sonriéndome pero con un dejo de desaprobación. Yo lo miré expectante. – Pues.. no te lo diré –Sonrió con malicia y comenzó a caminar hacia las mazmorras.

- ¡Albus! -exclamé y me colgué de su cuello. – Habla o.. ¡contaré a todo el mundo que duermes con un teletubbie! –murmuré en su oído. – Me refiero a el muñeco.. claro –aclaré y no pude evitar reír por lo mal que había sonado mi amenaza.

- Rose –comenzó con un tono de arrogancia y aburrimiento, caminando aún conmigo colgada de él. – Todo el mundo sabe eso. –dijo como si no le importara. Albus era un poco más alto que yo, y lucía bastante como tío Harry –más por sus ojos- pero a diferencia de su padre muchas veces podía ser un poco soberbio. Era algo flacucho pero sus ojos verdes brillantes y ese corto cabello oscuro despeinado lo hacían lucir guapo (no es que me guste mi primo, sólo que en verdad luce bien).

- ¿Y Marine también sabe que tienes fotos de ella en tu habitación? –pregunté y él paró en seco de caminar, sin contestarme. – _Touché_ –susurré en su oído y me bajé de su cuello. Caminé por su lado y me paré enfrente con los brazos cruzados. – Escupe.

- No puedes amenazarme siempre con lo mismo –espetó con el ceño fruncido y sus mejillas inmediatamente se sonrojaron. Eso era lo malo de ser algo pálido.

- Sí que puedo, ¿acaso hay alguna regla que diga lo contrario? No lo creo, amigo.

- De acuerdo –aceptó rodando los ojos y negando con la cabeza. – Alguien le ha puesto pegamento en el asiento a Scorpius y..

- Esa persona merece un homenaje –interrumpí sonriendo y me tapé la boca por la mirada enojada de Albus.

- Y.. Scorpius tenía unos bóxers que se le habían teñido color rosa.. por error –continuó sonriendo con malicia.

- Y yo me chupo el dedo –dije sarcástica arqueando una ceja.

- No sé lo que haces, Rose –contestó entre risas y yo le pegué un leve puñetazo en su hombro. - ¡Auch! Sólo dije la verdad –Se quejó frotándose donde lo acababa de golpear.

- Gracias –respondí haciendo caso omiso a lo que decía y me puse en puntas de pie para darle un beso en la mejilla y luego volver a mi sala común.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra abrir la boca! –exclamó Albus detrás de mí y me giré para asentir con la cabeza.

Volví mi vista al frente dándome de lleno contra un pecho. Instantáneamente caí hacia atrás sentada y me puse una mano en la cabeza, adolorida por el golpe. Levanté la mirada hacia arriba, ¿cómo rayos hizo para vestirse tan rápido? Sí. Era Scorpius, y a él el golpe no le había afectado en nada pues se mantenía ahí parado con esa sonrisa de malicia –que es la única sonrisa que tiene- y su mirada altanera.

- Lo siento, no te ví –Me burlé levantándome del suelo. ¿No se supone que eso me tendría que decir él?

- Perdonada, Weasley –dijo sonriendo de lado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Hola? ¿Hay algo allí? –pregunté señalando la cabeza del chico. – Existe algo que se llama ironía, ¿sabías?

- Y por desgracia también existes tú –contestó con el ceño fruncido. ¡Agh! ¡Era insoportable! Si no fuera porque uno de los prefectos de su casa estaba rondando por allí –y también nos miraba atentamente- le hubiera estampado una bofetada en sus pálidas mejillas.

- Me agrada la idea de que pienses de mí lo mismo que pienso de ti –Una sonrisa burlona surgió en mis labios.

- Como si me importara.. Adiós, Weasley, piérdete en el bosque prohibido y hazle un favor al mundo –dijo comenzando a caminar para luego chocarme con su hombro. ¿No le bastaba con el golpe que me hizo dar contra el suelo hace tan sólo minutos?

- Adiós.. ¡Ah! Y por cierto.. ten más cuidado en no teñir tus calzones –exclamé en un alto volumen y varios de los que se encontraban allí rieron. Él se paró unos segundos y luego siguió su paso, como si se hubiera contenido a hacer algo.

Volví hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, todavía preguntándome quién podría ser el genio –o la genio- que le había puesto pegamento en el lugar de Scorpius… No es que una persona tuviera que tener bastante inteligencia para jugar una broma así, pero yo, de las veces que había intentado, siempre he fallado. Pensé que podría ser alguien de Ravenclaw, pero ellos son muy educados y nunca se meten en problemas, al igual que los de Hufflepuff que son como muy callados y siempre se mantienen al margen de todo. Las únicas casas de las que esa persona podría pertenecer son Gryffindor y Slytherin. Lo averiguaría, de algún modo conocería a esa persona.

**Perdón por lo corto, sólo quería ver qué pensaban.. si les gusta la idea, si quieren que siga escribiendo, si es pésimo, ¡lo que sea!**

**Reviews son super hiper mega super duper bienvenidos, en serio, más aún en el primer capítulo los necesito :)**

**Saludos!**


	2. Secreto de Estado

_**Hello, Everyone (?) Después de años luz, traigo el segundo capítulo -bastante corto, por cierto-. Más que nada para agregar unos personajes, y soltar algunos conflictos, aparte de ya darle un poco de misterio con los pensamientos de Scorpius (?) Supongo que los capítulos van a seguir siendo cortos como estos (tal vez dos páginas más porque esto es cortísimo para mi gusto), pero trataré con todo mi ser de ser más constante, aunque una ola de exámenes viene en Noviembre. En fin, gracias por los reviews :)  
**_

_(Albus PDV)_  
Ahí estaba nuevamente ella desayunando en el Gran Salón. Marine, la amiga de Rose. No sabía bien qué podía gustarme de ella, quiero decir, estaba algo loca – loca por Scorpius. No la culpo, él era bastante popular entre las chicas y, aunque no me gusten los hombres, debía reconocer que tenía ese encanto que hacía rendir a cualquier chica a sus pies. No, no le tenía envidia ni mucho menos exceptuando el hecho de que Marine, _mi_ Marine, estaba detrás de él y había caído en la red imaginaria que tenía Scor con todo el alumnado femenino desde cuarto año para arriba.

–¡Piensa rápido! –exclamó alguien y cuando quise reaccionar un balón me dio en la cabeza.

¿A quién se le ocurriría salir a la mañana con la temperatura bajo cero un sábado? Nada más ni nada menos que a Malfoy y a mí. Hogsmeade no era tan divertido cuando navidad se encontraba a menos de tres semanas de distancia. Todos los alumnos corrían de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar los obsequios adecuados para sus familiares o quien fuere a recibir los regalos, por lo que preferían dar un viaje hacia el Callejón Diagon, la larga calle repleta de tiendas de lo que sea que estés buscando.

–¡Auch! –me quejé tomándome con una mano la cabeza e inclinándome en busca del balón para lanzárselo devuelta pero con mejor puntería: en la boca del estómago.

–¡Al…bus! –dijo Scorpius con lo poco de aire que le quedaba y se tomó la barriga de una manera un tanto melodramática.

–Marica –mascullé entre toses fingidas y comencé a caminar con parsimonia, resguardando mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, y silbando alguna canción que se me vino a la cabeza.

–¿Marica? –inquirió Scor, golpeado en su orgullo y se levantó del suelo para luego correr y tumbarme en la nieve–. ¿A quién le decías marica? –preguntó intentando hacerme tragar nieve.

–¡A ti! –contesté tratando de zafarme de él, girando en el suelo. Sentí un escalofrío que me recorrió desde la nuca hasta el talón de los pies cuando Malfoy metió debajo de mi camisa una bola de nieve–. Estás muerto, Malfoy.

–¡Suelta a mi primo, abusador homosexual! –chilló una voz femenina y reconocible hasta en el más mínimo sonido: Rose, mi prima. Se acercó hasta nosotros y de un tirón me quitó de encima a Scor, que bufó al momento que mi prima soltó la primera sílaba; después de todo, no era la primera vez que la oía gritar enfadada.

–¡¿Homosexual?! –soltó aún más golpeado en su orgullo Malfoy. Odiaba que lo trataran como si fuera "del otro bando". Debía de tener algún trama de niño o algo así, tampoco era tan grave

Eran geniales sus peleas, a veces debía intermediar antes de que comenzaran a lanzarse hechizos. Supongo que en parte gracias a mí siguen vivos hoy por hoy. Si hubiera sido por ellos, ya se hubieran asesinado. Tío Ron le ha dicho muchas veces a Rose que debía hacerle la vida imposible al hijo de Draco Malfoy y eso –de tantas veces de oírlo– influyó tanto en Rosie que se lo tomó demasiado en serio y en cada momento que se cruza con Scorpius hace todo lo que esté a su alcance para hacerlo caer o pasar el ridículo. Ahora que recuerdo, alguien le hizo pasar el ridículo a Malfoy hace unas semanas, y todavía no se sabe quién fue. Claro que Rose está primera en la lista de sospechosos, pero sigo insistiendo en que ella no lo hizo.

–¡Homosexual será tu padre! –rebatió Scorpius tomando a mi prima de las manos y tirándola encima de él. Comenzaron a rodar por el suelo, Rose tomando el cabello de mi amigo, mientras él la empujaba para quitársela de encima.

Luego de minutos de estar luchando en el sueño bañado de nieve, Rose de algún modo consiguió dejar a Scorpius boca abajo, mientras lo tomaba de las manos sentada a horcajadas sobre su espalda.

–Suéltame, esto no es divertido –musitó Scor tratando de mirar a mi prima por su hombro, con intentos fallidos, claro.

–Vamos, Scor, sí que es divertido –contestó con voz dulzona, cargada de sarcasmo. Era malvada, en verdad lo era.

–Sería divertido si yo estuviera al revés y ambos desnudos, ¿no crees? –preguntó con picardía el Slytherin y Rose le dio un puñetazo en la espalda–. ¡Agh, maldita…!

No dijo nada más y con un movimiento brusco Scorpius se encontraba arriba de mi prima sosteniéndole las muñecas a ambos lados de la cabeza de la pelirroja.

–Me sueltas o te escupo –amenazó Rose entornando los ojos. Era hora de que intervenga.

–De acuerdo, creo que el juego terminó –dije y a los segundos me sentí idiota, ¿el juego terminó? Necesitaba un nuevo discurso.

–Vamos, hazlo, Weasley –me ignoró olímpicamente Scorpius y rodé los ojos mirando a mi prima, esperando que no hiciera algo tan asqueroso como escupir a otra persona.

Y lo hizo.

–Tú lo pediste, Malfoy –sonrió maliciosamente intentando soltarse del rubio.

Scorpius sacudió la cabeza como un perro empapado tratando de secarse. Varios mechones cayeron por su rostro, quitando el perfecto peinado que llevaba siempre.

Lo que pasó luego no me lo podía creer ni yo, y creo que Rose tampoco. Scorpius se acercó al rostro de mi prima para limpiarse con _ella_. Desde el lugar donde estaba viendo esa extraña escena podía observar la cara de asco de Rose al sentir la nariz babeada de Scorpius rozar su mejilla y su cuello. De acuerdo, creo que ya se estaba pasando.

Estaba por quitarlo de encima de mi prima cuando un grito ahogado me interrumpió. Levanté la vista y… oh, no.

–¡Eres una mala amiga! No lo puedo creer, ¿enfrente de todos? –gritó del otro lado Marine, en el cual parecía que Scorpius _besaba_ a Rose.

Sentí una opresión en el pecho al verla celosa de _él_. Seguramente ni siquiera había advertido mi presencia pues no quitaba los ojos de Rose ni de Scorpius que todavía se encontraban en el suelo, pero mi amigo se había sentado como resorte al lado de Rose al oír la cantarina voz –al menos para mí– de Marine. Rose lo imitó, parándose al instante yendo a buscar a su amiga que corría hacia el interior del colegio.

_(Fin Albus PDV)_

**– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –**

Rose corrió en busca de la castaña, tropezando con algunos alumnos en el camino y recibiendo algunos insultos por parte de estos. Parecía ser que la salida a Hogsmeade había sido suspendida por el tiempo; se decía que una fuerte nevada estaba viniendo en camino y las rutas se cerrarían para prevenir accidentes al igual que el lago no se podía cruzar por lo que se habían cancelado todas las salidas al pueblo mágico hasta próximo aviso.

Entre la muchedumbre de alumnos angustiados –y otros enfadados– que volvían de lo que iba a ser su paseo del día, perdió de vista a Marine, pero se encontró con Chloris que charlaba animadamente con otros chicos, entre los que también estaba Terry; ambos eran sus mejores amigos junto a Marine.

Chloris era una muchacha de contextura física delgada, con cabello lacio hasta la mitad de la espalda de color chocolate y unos ojos verdes con una mezcla de café. Su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, le tiene una especie de terror al sol porque cree que al recibir un rayo de la gran estrella contraerá cáncer de piel. Era una de las más cuerdas en su grupo –aunque tiene sus locuras como todas las personas– y la que termina consolando a Marine en sus momentos de depresión, aparte de ser una de las mejores alumnas en sexto año.

Por el otro lado estaba Terry, un muchacho… normal. Si le llamas normal a ser callado y sólo decir menos de veinte palabras un día entero, sí, es normal (aunque sólo era callado con desconocidos). Siempre lleva su cabello un tanto despeinado, y es de un castaño claro, a diferencia de sus ojos que son más celestes que los de Marine, si eso es posible. Es bueno para el quidditch, pero prefiere leer antes de que montar una escoba y golpear una bludger. Aún así, forma parte del equipo de Gryffindor, y esa es una de las razones por las que Rose, Marine y Chloris siempre recurren al campo de quidditch para ver a su equipo y a su amigo.

–¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó preocupada Chloris con voz suave, seguida por Terry que también se acercó hasta la pelirroja serio como siempre.

–Marine cree que me he besado con Malfoy, ¿entiendes? ¡Mal-foy! –contestó Rose como si fuera lo más irracional que jamás hubiera escuchado.

Terry intercambió una mirada con Chloris, sin inmutar su gesto serio y ella asintió una vez, comenzando a caminar rápidamente en dirección hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

–Estará bien –aseguró el castaño a Rose con una leve sonrisa.

–Eso espero –susurró mirando apenada recorriendo con la vista el camino que hacía unos segundos había caminado Chloris.

**– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –**

–Que alguien me explique qué rayos fue eso –dijo Scorpius viendo a la pelirroja correr detrás de su amiga, la cual ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

–No sé, dime tú que estabas besando el cuello de mi prima –aventuró Albus mirándolo alzando una ceja de forma inquisidora.

–¡¿Que qué?! –estalló al momento que se levantaba del suelo–. ¡Yo no he besado a esa cavernícola!

–No, claro… –murmuró sarcástico y lo miró incrédulo, ganando una mirada de muy pocos amigos departe de Scorpius.

–Sólo me he limpiado con su asqueroso rostro lo que me escupió, ese líquido de su cavidad bucal, en otras palabras, veneno –explicó limpiándose los restos de nieve de su capa negra, y luego pasó una mano por su platinado cabello y sonrió con suficiencia.

–Querrás decir saliva –corrigió Albus negando con la cabeza. A veces Scorpius podía llegar a decir idioteces.

–No, veneno; es una… arpía. ¿Has visto cómo me escupió? Tenía que limpiarme con algo, y nada mejor que su rostro, aunque fuera horrible, quiero decir, rocé su cuello y… –se interrumpió al momento que estaba por decir algo que, al parecer, no era algo que quisiera compartir con el mundo, o al menos no con su amigo.

–¿Y, qué? –insistió Albus tratando de buscar la mirada de su amigo pero no recibió respuesta. Scorpius se estaba encaminando con grandes zancadas hacia el castillo, llevándose consigo mismo lo que sería su… secreto.

**– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –**

_**Contesto reviews porque estoy aburrida (?). No, en realidad, es genial contestar reviews, y es una lástima que no pueda hacerlo con cada una aparte porque todas no están registradas u_ú**_

_**SMagicRose: Gracias por tu review, fue el primero *_* (no sé qué tiene que ver, pero bueno). Ah, humillar a Scorpius es genial, tan sólo imaginarlo me hace feliz (?).**_

_**jjaacckkyy!!: ¿Me parece a mí o tu comentario se cortó? xD Como sea, gracias por tu review :D Y sí, pobre Scor, aunque no sienta lástima por él -risa de fondo malvada(?)-**_

_**Diluz: Me alegro que sea divertida, ese es el fin, ¿no? No me gusta el drama. Es tan... dramático xD Gracias por reviewarme (??)**_

_**: No sé quién habrá sido el de la broma, supongo que después nos enteraremos (qué obviedad xD). Gracias por tu review :)**_

_**Susyh: A mi también me gusta la pareja, y no los imagino de otra forma que un mutuo odio de parte de las dos familias, una especie de Romeo y Julieta aunque ellos dos se "odien". Gracias por tu review *_***_

_**Ya. Pff, tantos reviews me estresa contestar (???).**_

_**Así que, si quieres saber el secreto de Scorpius al igual que enterarte del artífice de la broma, click en el botoncito verde que me hace ilu *_* (?) -la autora está loca-  
**_


	3. ¡Por las bragas de Morgana!

_**¡¡Volví!! Después de un poco más de un mes... ¡Mil disculpas! Acabo de salir de vacaciones y lo primero que hice fue tratar de continuar con la historia. De ahora en más tengo tres meses libres para seguir escribiendo :)  
Por cierto, ¡gracias por lo reviews! Los dejo con el tercer capítulo :P**_

* * *

  
Al otro día en el Gran Salón se encontraban todos desayunando casi-congelados. Las lechuzas llegaban y por poco tenían sus alas congeladas con nieve. Bueno, quizás no sea tan así, pero el día sí que estaba alrededor de veinte grados bajo cero –y todos sabemos que esa temperatura no es nada agradable–. No obstante, la acumulación de alumnos en las mesas hacía que el frío se exterminara del ambiente, dejando un clima un tanto cálido y acogedor.

–_Pfazame la zal_ –dijo Marine con la boca completamente llena de pollo asado, con restos alrededor de la boca. Era común que la castaña comiera de esa forma un tanto desaforada y lo que la hacía parecer una obesa que había comenzado la dieta el día anterior y ya no podía soportar la idea de abandonar la comida.

–_Marine_ –regañó Terry mirándola con desaprobación y negó con la cabeza llevándose delicadamente un bocado de cereal a la boca.

–_Dizculpha, zhico pefecto_ –respondió la aludida rodando los ojos y con lo que parecía ser un enorme esfuerzo, tragó finalmente toda la comida–. ¡Ahora pásame la sal!

–Toma –dijo Rose interviniendo y arrastrando la sal al frente.

–Dije _Terry_ –miró hacia un lado, ofendida por lo ocurrido hace una semana, pero su indignación no le impidió coger la sal.

–No, no lo has hecho –rebatió el aludido recibiendo la mirada de enojo de Marine.

–Por favor, _Marine_, no se han besado. Sabes que Scorpius carece de materia gris y le gusta lanzarse encima de cualquiera –dijo Chloris en un intento de solucionar la "pelea" entre las gryffindors.

–Gracias, Chlo, por decirme "cualquiera" en otras palabras –contestó en voz monótona la pelirroja y bebió un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza–. Por cierto, Marine, sabes que tengo mejor gusto y si lo hubiera besado, estaría envenenada.

–Yo… lo pensaré –murmuró la castaña antes de tomar sus libros y marcharse de la mesa con una tostada colgando de su boca y abrazada a los libros de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

–Te perdonará para Navidad –comenzó Terry y bebió de su cuenco de cereales–. Cree que será un buen regalo.

–Lo será… supongo. No creo que haya mejor regalo que el que estoy teniendo todos los días: ¡Malfoy se aleja de mí! Es como si yo fuera repelente. Tan sólo es… perfecto. Perfecto que se aleje de mí, claro –dijo una Rose risueña y Terry sonrió de lado mientras Chloris rodaba los ojos riendo a carcajadas.

–¿Y eso a qué se debe? –preguntó Chloris más para sí misma. Sabía que el slytherin debía tener alguna razón después de todo; era un hecho prácticamente imposible que de un día para otro –exactamente desde el encuentro que tuvieron en los jardines–, él no se hubiera acercado a Rose. Hasta parecía que le _temiera_. Al cruzarla por los pasillos, espanto era lo que denotaba su rostro al igual que su manera apresurada de caminar tratando de encontrar alguna forma de huir.

–No lo sé, y mucho menos me interesa –contestó Rose indiferente y se encogió de hombros, al momento que dos slytherins ingresaban al gran salón.

–Por Merlín, Scor, pareces un mapache con esas ojeras.

–Gracias, Albus, tú también luces muy bien –ironizó el slytherin tomando asiento en la alargada mesa de las serpientes, seguido por su amigo.

En verdad Scorpius lucía fatal en esa mañana. Como para no estarlo luego de no pegar un ojo en ninguna noche durante casi dos semanas. Muchas cosas rondaban en su cabeza desde la lucha en la nieve con Rose. No sabía si se estaba volviendo loco, era demasiado idiota o acababa de descubrir algo que dudaba entre revelarlo o conservarlo como secreto. Albus había notado su rotundo cambio hace unas semanas y realmente no soportaba más verlo tan asustado a su amigo. Una vez ingresó a su habitación a la madrugada, y Scorpius saltó de su cama protegiéndose con un collar de ajo y un crucifijo.

–Mejor que tú luciría hasta el mismísimo Hagrid.

–De acuerdo, Albus, te acepto que me digas que tengo ojeras de mapache pero… ¡¿Hagrid?! Vamos, no creo lucir tan mal –comentó tomando un sorbo de su jugo de naranja y luego vaciló unos segundos–. ¿O sí?

–No lo sé, Scorpius, sólo te digo que luces mal. Ni te creas que voy a halagarte por tu aspecto, todavía me gustan las mujeres –contestó Albus con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa socarrona mientras tomaba un trozo de budín.

–Potter, sólo te pido tu opinión. Tampoco te creas que te correspondería.

–¿Podemos hablar de un tema _no_-gay, _Malfoy_? –preguntó Albus mirando hacia ambos lados de la mesa como si estuviera a punto de cruzar la calle, y se inclinó hacia el rubio para murmurar:– A veces creo que la gente realmente piensa que somos _eso_.

–Disculpa, _Potter_, no creí que dudaras sobre tu sexualidad –murmuró Scorpius con esa sonrisa traviesa –una de sus herramientas para seducir chicas, por cierto–, que le producía un pocito en su pálida mejilla izquierda.

Albus lo fulminó con la mirada y continuó desayunando. No le hablaría por el resto de la mañana a su "amigo".

_**~–~–~–~–~–~–~**_

Rose odiaba las clases de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero no sólo por el hecho de que detestaba todo lo referido a la magia negra, sino porque el salón donde se llevaba a cabo la asignatura era en las mazmorras, y para su desgracia, la clase que compartía con los slytherins.

–¡Rose! –llamó una voz masculina a la pelirroja. La aludida se volteó sorprendida y sonrió amigablemente.

–Albus –saludó dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla de su primo–. Qué raro que no estás con la lámpara-prendida andante de tu amigo, ¿lo pisó un camión?

–No, no lo pisó un camión, Rose.

–Oh… Lo imaginaba. Eso sería una noticia _demasiado_ buena –se encogió de hombros y ladeó su cabeza a un lado para observar a su primo curiosamente–. ¿A qué se debe tu saludo? Quiero decir, la mayoría de las veces que lo haces es porque deseas saber algo o necesitas mi ayuda.

–No digas eso, Rose, sabes que no es así… O puede que sí, pero aún así te quiero, ¿lo sabías cierto? –preguntó tomándole una de las mejillas.

–Ouch, sí, lo sé –contestó la pelirroja acariciándose la mejilla–. Yo también te quiero Albus, pero sigo sin entender cómo puedes llamar a esa cosa "amigo".

–Eso no importa. Lo que te quería preguntar era si quisieras acompañarme al baile, ya sabes, el de navidad.

–¿Acompañarte? Sabes que no me gustan los bailes, nunca he ido a ninguno, ¿por qué lo haría ahora?

–Porque necesito que me acompañes. Scorpius me ha hecho algo muy feo –mintió mirando hacia un costado con fingido odio.

–¿Te ha violado? ¡Si yo sabía que era gay! ¿No le has avisado a tía Gi…?

–¡Por las bragas de Morgana, Rose, no! –interrumpió rápidamente el otro, tapándole la boca a su prima–. Sólo que él querrá que lo acompañe al baile, para buscar chicas, tú sabes.

–Ajá –murmuró la otra y alzó una ceja–. ¿Y sólo por eso quieres que te acompañe? ¿Porque no quieres acompañarlo por algo "feo" que te hizo? ¿Estás seguro?

–¿Te he mentido alguna vez, Rose?

–Sí –respondió su prima cruzándose de brazos–. Me has dicho que me regalarías la colección de escobas que tienes en tu casa, y nunca lo has hecho.

–Vamos, Rose, te lo dije para que me dejaras acompañarte con Marine a hacer las compras, éramos pequeños y sabes que papá nunca me dejaría regalarte sus escobas.

–De acuerdo, lo sabía, pero mentiste.

Albus bufó exasperado y su prima continuó:

–Está bien, está bien –accedió rodando los ojos–. Te acompañaré, con una condición –apuntó y su primo asintió–: que Scorpius no se nos acerque en toda la noche, porque te juro que…

–Entendido –interrumpió sonriendo y la estrechó entre sus brazos–. Gracias, Rose –susurró en el oído de la pelirroja y sacudió el cabello de esta para luego adentrarse en la clase de DCAO junto a ella.

_**~–~–~–~–~–~–~**_

–Háblame –repitió por décimo quinta vez el rubio platinado.

Albus siguió escribiendo en su pergamino, haciendo oídos sordos a su amigo, dando lugar al sonido que producía el rasgar de su pluma contra la amarillenta hoja.

–¿Qué debo hacer para que dejes de hacerte el ofendido? –preguntó en un murmuro, inclinándose hacia delante para no tener que levantar demasiado el volumen de voz para hablar con el castaño que se encontraba enfrente de él.

–Tú sabrás –contestó con voz ronca sin parar de hacer sus apuntes para Herbología, hasta que una risa invadió el pasillo e inmediatamente alzó la vista en busca de la dueña de las carcajadas.

_Marine_, pensó mirando ausentemente a la castaña. Scorpius siguió con la mirada la ubicación en donde ahora se posaban los ojos de Albus. El rubio sonrió maliciosamente y miró a Albus con una mirada un tanto indescifrable, para luego levantarse de su banco y caminar hacia la castaña.

–¿Adónde vas? ¡Scorpius! –musitó el ojiverde alarmado, pero ya era tarde, pues Scorpius se encontraba saludando a Marine quien parecía morirse en ese momento.

La castaña podría derretirse en ese instante. Chloris, quien estaba a su lado, la abandonó cuando vio al slytherin acercarse a su posición: Rose le había prohibido estar a menos de tres metros de distancia de él –y aunque Scorpius nunca le hubiera hecho nada a Chloris, ella prefería no tener que pelearse con su amiga–.

–Scorp-pius –tartamudeó Marine sonriendo estúpidamente –para la opinión de Scorpius–.

–O'connell –saludó el de manera seca, mirándola altivamente–. ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo? –preguntó yendo al grano. No quería perder tiempo con alguien que ni le interesaba.

–¿Al b-baile? –repitió la gryffindor, sin poder creerse que todo eso le estuviera pasando a ella–. Claro, p-pero, ¿por qué a mí?

–No interesa. Pasaré por la puerta de tu sala común a las 8 en punto, sé puntual, ¿de acuerdo? Y ponte un buen vestido –ordenó serio, casi de manera amenazadora.

–Por sup-puesto –contestó la otra entre risas tontas y Scorpius volvió al lugar donde se encontraba Albus, quien no le había quitado la vista desde que se encontró con Marine.

–¿Intentas que vuelva a hablarte e invitas a la chica que me gusta? –preguntó Albus enfadado, con sus mejillas encendidas.

–Albus, ¿es que no lo entiendes? Ella irá _contigo_ al baile, no conmigo.

–¿Cómo piensas que yo…? Oh, ya lo entiendo. ¿Poción multijugos, cierto?

–Exacto.

No podía ser cierto, ¿por qué éste año debía invitar a Marine y dejarlo hacerse pasar por él por una noche? ¿Por qué en ese maldito baile? Es decir, en todo el transcurso de los años escolares había bailes por doquier y en el baile que él había invitado a Rose, debía hacerse pasar por Scorpius, y su amigo, por ende, debía hacerse pasar por él mismo.

–¿Hola? ¿Albus? Ahora, ¿estoy perdonado o seguirás sin hablarme? –preguntó el rubio sacando del ensimismamiento al castaño.

–¿Tanto te mueres por hablarme? Sólo pasaron unas pocas horas desde que no te dirijo la palabra.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

–Eres mi único amigo, él único que me habla sin discriminarme por mi apellido –murmuró sonriendo de lado y cerró el libro de Herbología que leía su amigo–. ¿Qué te parecen unas cervezas de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas para festejar nuestra reconciliación, eh?

–Scor, es martes, no nos dejan salir a Hogsmeade, ¿recuerdas?

–Tu padre te enseñó un cuadro que nos lleva a Hogsmeade, _¿recuerdas?_ –repitió la pregunta burlonamente y el castaño rodó los ojos guardando sus materiales escolares.

–Que conste que no festejamos ninguna reconciliación, ni siquiera soy tu pareja o algo así –apuntó Albus y Scorpius sólo río.

No, no era su pareja, pero a Scorpius no le agradaría en absoluto la noticia de que debía acompañar a Rose al baile haciéndose pasar por Albus.

_**~–~–~–~–~–~–~**_

El baile de navidad se aproximaba; mejor dicho, no se aproximaba, estaba a menos de una semana. Exactamente cinco días. La gryffindor se había rehusado en sus seis años en Hogwarts a participar alguna vez en una "estúpida festividad llena de cursilerías y hormonados besándose en cada rincón del gran salón", excepto este año. Claro, no tendría que acompañar a algún chico desconocido, sería su primo quien estaría con ella, y por supuesto no se besaría con él ni mucho menos.

–Así que irás con Albus –repitió Chloris terminando de hacer su cama y luego se recostó en ella–. Marine quiere que la acompañe a comprar su vestido; Malfoy la ha invitado, ¿puedes creerlo?

–¿Bromeas? Eso es horrible, pobre Marine.

–Huelo celos, Rosie –bromeó Chloris recibiendo un almohadazo como respuesta–. ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! –dijo entre risas devolviéndole el almohadón pero no con la fuerza casi bruta de la pelirroja.

–Celos, ¡ja! Espera, déjame reírme –pidió antes de fingir una exagerada carcajada y callarse de la nada formando una línea recta con sus labios y mirando incrédula a su amiga–. Chloris, yo estaré celosa de Malfoy cuando Terry confiese que le gustas.

–¡¿Qué?! –exclamó la aludida pálida.

–O cuando tú confieses que te guste Terry, lo que sea –comentó Rose indiferente, quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano.

–Hazme el favor de dejar de decir… t-tonterías. Sí, tonterías –dijo Chloris caminando hacia la puerta para abandonar la habitación, con su rostro tan rojo que no tendría nada para envidiarle a un tomate.

–¡Espera! –exclamó Rose corriendo hacia su amiga y la tomó del brazo–. ¿A los bailes hay que llevar vestidos?

–¿Me estás tomando el pelo, Rose? –preguntó incrédula.

–Eh… ¿sí? –respondió en lo que debía ser una afirmación.

–Por Morgana, claro que hay que llevar vestido.

–¿No deben ir todos con sus capas y el uniforme escolar?

–Claro que no, es un evento, Rose, debes ir vestida formalmente –contestó negando suavemente con la cabeza–. Ven, vayamos de compras, estoy segura que habrá un vestido que te gustará.

Una Rose resignada accedió y bajó junto a su amiga hacia la sala común, donde estaban reunidos unos cuantos alumnos. La mayoría eran muchachas que formaban rondas y cuchicheaban cosas entre ellas. No hace falta aclarar que el tema de conversación era el "esperado" baile de navidad.

–¡Rose! –llamó Marine escaleras abajo–. ¡A que no sabes quién me ha invitado al bai…!

–Malfoy –contestó antes de que su amiga terminara de formular la pregunta–. Felicitaciones, supongo –dijo encogiéndose de hombros y le sonrió de lado–. Por cierto, no recordaba que tú me hablaras –alzó una ceja y sonrió maliciosamente.

Marine se ruborizó y abrazó a su amiga inmediatamente.

–Lo siento, lo siento –repitió incontables veces, estrujando a la pelirroja entre sus brazos. Rose correspondió el abrazo y se deshizo de sus brazos sonriéndole.

–Terry ha dicho que me perdonarías en navidad, ¿has adelantado el regalo o qué?

–Terry chismoso –musitó mirando recelosa hacia un lado y luego con una despampanante sonrisa volvió la vista a Rose–. ¡Ojalá pudiera adelantar la fecha del baile! Será genial, ya verás.

–Sí… genial –murmuró Rose sin fingir no estar contenta con ello.

Lo que ambas no sabían era que el baile sería mucho peor de lo que esperaban.

O quizás no.

* * *

_**Y hasta ahí llega el capítulo tres. Disculpen el título. ¿Se nota demasiado que soy pésima para los títulos? Sí, ¡bastante!  
Sepan disculpar también por el capítulo tan aburrido, ¡son sólo los primeros, lo prometo! El que viene va a estar bueno, me voy a divertir haciéndolo :)  
Gracias por los reviews :) Voy a contestarlos porque soy super genialosa (?) *-***_

Sapphira Weasley: El secreto justamente lo voy a revelar en el próximo capítulo :) Gracias por tu review 3

**jjaacckkyy: Marine es algo tonta, pero sabe perdonar *-* Gracias por tu review :]**

MakiMalfoy: Sí, claro, el secreto lo digo en el próximo capítulo *-* Y Marine ya está ubicada, eso seguro ;) Gracias por tu review!

SMagicRose: Creo que yo también adoro a mi Scor *-* Pero lo voy a adorar más en el próximo capítulo, o eso espero! Gracias por tu review!! :D

DuendeDelParque: ¡Gracias por tu review! Son un tanto especiales Terry y Chloris, me alegro de que te hayan gustado! Gracias por tu review *-*

Clamp-girl: Jaja, sí, el secreto para el próximo capítulo recién, en éste di unos indicios de lo que se trata. Gracias por tu review, guapa! :]

Saster: Gracias por tu review! Supongo que es un buen indicio que el fic te provoque curiosidad *-*

Sui: Jaja, prometo hacer el próximo más largo, en serio -aparte de que estoy segura que el próximo es más largo, tengo bastante en mente para escribir-. Gracias por tu review ;D

Kels: Uhm... creo que... ¿te conozco? Jaja, gracias por tu review *-*

**_Gracias de nuevo, ¡y sigan alimentando a mi fic que está algo desnutrido de reviews! (?)_**

Saludos :)


End file.
